L'amour au dernier arrêt
by Miko-chaan
Summary: Naruto loupe son arrêt de bus alors qu'il dormait, mais Sasuke lui propose de rester. Compassion, sympathie, ou plus ? A vous de lire !


Première fois que je poste ici ! Alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer.

- Jeune homme.. Jeune homme ! _Appela un homme__._

**Le concerné ouvrit soudainement ses yeux d'un bleu magnifique, se demandant quelle était la raison incitant l'homme devant lui à le réveiller. Les brumes du sommeil se dissipèrent, tandis qu'il se rappelait vaguement le visage de son chauffeur de bus, le ramenant chez lui chaque soir de cour. La panique l'envahissait un moment****.**

- C'est le dernier arrêt, _déclara sèchement le chauffeur__._

**Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction, et les quelques élèves qui restaient le fixaient, certains moqueurs, d'autres compatissants. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de prendre la parole.**

- Pardon ? _Demanda-t-il_

- C'est le dernier arrêt. _Répéta-t-il._

**Il avait bel et bien entendu. Son cerveau réfléchissait ****à une vitesse hallucinante****, contrairement à d'habitude. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir dormir dehors, avec les chats, cherchant à manger dans les poubelles puantes. Il se tint la tête et donna un coup de pied contre le siège de devant. L'homme ne déclara rien de plus et alla s'asseoir sagement sur sa place habituelle. Seule une personne demeurait présente, près du blond.**

- Tu peux venir chez moi. _Déclara-t-il_

**Le blond releva soudainement la tête, se demandant qui était assez gentil pour proposer quelque chose comme ça. Il fut choqué, foudroyé. C'était le play-boy du lycée, le gars le plus froid, le plus arrogant et le plus hautain qui existait, accessoirement la personne pour qui il avait craqué, et ce même jeune homme regardait une personne comme lui sans une once de moquerie dans son regard onyx, et lui avait même proposé de passer la nuit chez lui. Les mots ne lui vinrent pas tant il était heureux, et il restait là, à le fixer, limite gêné. Il ne sentait pas la chaleur sur ses joues, ni l'intense façon qu'avait le brun de le regarder.**

- Alors ?

- En fait, c'est que, je..

- T'en fais pas. Je vais pas te laisser dehors, alors viens.

- Ah euh.. D'accord.

**Il se leva et le suivit, ils passèrent devant le chauffeur qui les fixait, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.**

- La prochaine fois, évite de t'endormir ! Tu es quel arrêt toi ? _Demanda-t-il_

- Le troisième.

- C'est vachement loin par rapport à ici ! Allez, va, et remercie ton ami !

- Oui..

**Il suivit donc son "ami", en silence. Le trajet ne fut pas long, et à peine cinq minutes après, ils furent déjà arrivés, le brun le fit entrer.**

- Tu connais mon nom au moins ? _Demanda le brun_

**Comme s'il pouvait ne pas le connaître ! Il répondit simplement, l'air de rien.**

- Oui, et le mien ?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

**Il fut surpris, mais ne déclara rien d'autre. Sasuke l'étonnait au plus haut point, mais le fait que son nom lui était connu le rendait heureux, vraiment.**

- Merci de me laisser rester chez toi, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon ! _Ria le blond._

- Derien.

- Tu vis tout seul ?

- Oui, à 18 ans, je suis plus chez mes parents.

- Ahah, oui, c'est vrai, _répondit-il en se grattant nerveusement la nuque._

- Et toi ? _Demanda-t-il avant de boire une gorgée d'eau._

- Hum, moi.. Je suis orphelin.

- Ah, pardon..

**Il partit poser son sac, mais revint rapidement, fixant le blond dans les yeux, provoquant une certaine gêne.**

- Je n'ai qu'un lit double par contre, pas de soucis ?

- Non, aucun.

- …

- Je te revaudrais ça tu sais !

- Pas besoin.

- Mais si, je te le dis.

**Le brun soupira, et alla préparer rapidement à manger, déclarant au blond de faire comme chez lui. Celui-ci enleva ses chaussures et son manteau, puis s'installa sur le sofa, et alluma la télé, après avoir demandé l'accord du propriétaire des lieux. Il s'allongea, distinguant vaguement les acteurs figurants sur la petite boite à images. Ses paupières, lourdes, se fermaient progressivement****.**

**Après une demi-heure, Sasuke l'appela, puis arriva dans le salon. Il ne bougea pas pendant un moment, le fixant, le contemplant. Il n'y croyait toujours pas : Uzumaki Naruto était chez lui, et se trouvait actuellement en train de dormir dans son canapé. Son cœur lui hurlait de profiter de ce moment si inattendu, mais sa raison lui chuchotait de ne simplement rien faire. Au final, les sentiments l'emportèrent, et il s'approcha d'un pas lent vers le blond endormi. Dès lors qu'il toucha sa main hâlée, son cœur s'emballa, et le temps s'arrêta pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. Il rapprocha son visage lentement, jusque déposer ses lèvres sur celles de l'Uzumaki. Ces quelques secondes lui parurent une éternité, à son plus grand bonheur. Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa, il croisa le regard azuré du blond, et s'éloigna de lui rapidement, cherchant une excuse valable. Celui-ci le fixait après s'être redressé, surpris. Il tenta de s'expliquer.**

- C'est que.. en fait..

- Tu ?..

**Le brun se sentait paniquer, le blond avait sûrement deviné, en fait, comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'avoir deviné après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il aurait aimé se cacher, et cette envie s'intensifiait d'autant plus qu'un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Cependant, un geste coupa court aux pensées défaitistes de Sasuke : Naruto venait de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres. Une once d'espoir l'envahit****.**

- Tu ?.. Ca.. ne te gène pas ? _Demanda-t-il_

- …

**Le blond était réellement surpris, il venait de l'embrasser, et n'était ni froid ni hautain : c'était bien réel, ce n'était pas une blague, si c'était le cas, ça se verrait sur son visage. La joie l'envahissait ensuite, c'était sûrement ce qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il daigna enfin parler pour poser une question.**

- Ce n'est pas pour rire dis-moi ?

- Pourquoi ça le serait ?

- J'sais pas, je demande.

- …

- Tu ?.. Pour de vrai ?..

- Oui. Depuis longtemps.

**Après cette révélation, un merveilleux sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond tandis qu'il se levait et qu'il prit l'Uchiha dans ses bras. Celui-ci répondit à cette action si soudaine en resserrant son étreinte.**

- Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps..

**Le brun le poussa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, celui-ci paraissait choqué par cet acte si brusque.**

- Euh.. J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

**Pour réponse, le brun captura à nouveau les lèvres de l'Uzumaki, qui répondit à ce geste d'affection. Il lui caressa ensuite les cheveux pendant qu'il lui faisait un nouveau câlin.**

- J'ai eu peur de ta réaction, mais ça fait si longtemps que j'espère ça.. _Murmura le brun._

- C'est comme un rêve qui devient réalité.. _Rajouta le blond. _Sasuke, je t'aime tellement, depuis si longtemps.

- Tout comme moi Naruto..

**Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais un bruit les coupa. Naruto devint légèrement rouge tout en mettant sa main sur son estomac bien trop bruyant à son goût.**

- Désolé, j'ai trop faim. _Ria-il, gêné._

**Et pour la première fois, le blond vit celui qu'il aimait rire. Il souria, et une phrase lui échappa.**

- T'es encore plus beau quand tu ris.

**Un silence s'installa, et les joues de Sasuke rosirent légèrement. Le blond ria.**

- Désolé, ça m'a échappé, j'ai pas fait exprès !

- C'est rien, et toi tu es magnifique.

**Cette fois ce fut au tour du blond, qui rougit de la tête aux pieds. Il bafouilla, puis alla dans la cuisine, prétextant devoir mettre la table. Sasuke ria de ce comportement et le suivit. Ils mangèrent finalement devant la télé, assis côte-à-côte, souriants.**

- Euh.. Est-ce que ça veut dire que ?..

- Que ?

- Qu'on est ensemble ? _Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête, gêné_

**Le brun le prit soudainement dans ses bras, les faisant basculer sur le sofa. Se trouvant à califourchon sur le blond, il lia sa main à la sienne tout en posant son front sur le sien. **

-Baka.. _Chuchota-t-il simplement en souriant tendrement._

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. _Répondit-il en lui embrassant le bout du nez._

**Sasuke lui rendit ce geste, et embrassa son front, puis sa paupière, de nouveau son nez, et finalement ses lèvres. Il était réellement heureux, et voulait montrer ses sentiments au blond. Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Il caressa sa nuque, et respira son odeur si délicieuse. Le blond se contentait de le serrer dans ses bras, laissant faire l'Uchiha.**

- Sasu..

- Je t'aime, tellement..

- Moi aussi, à un tel point que je pourrais en mourir tu sais ?

- Si tu meurs je meurs, alors aime moi dans la limite où tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime, et que je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Comme si je pouvais mourir alors que je sais que mon amour est réciproque ! _Répondit-il en l'embrassant._

**Le brun approfondit le baiser****,**** passionné et amoureux, exprimant tous les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant : amour, passion, désir. Il passa une main sous le sweat de l'Uzumaki, lui provoquant au passage un hoquet de surprise.**

- T'as les mains gelées Sasu !

- Alors, donne-moi un peu de ta chaleur.._Murmura-t-il dans son cou__._

**Le blond rougit violemment à cette remarque, avant de remonter et de balancer au loin le tee-shirt de son homologue en guise de réponse. Il fit de même, puis repris les lèvres si désirées en otage. **

**La passion qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre pris possession d'eux, et pour une nuit, ils ne formèrent qu'un pour la première fois de leurs existences. Ils furent complets, mêlant leurs souffles, leur plaisir, et tout l'amour qui les animait. Ils se serrèrent, un sourire ornant leurs lèvres.**

- En fait, je suis content de m'être endormi dans le bus. _Déclara le blond en riant._

**Sasuke ria avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de son amour. Ils s'endormirent, heureux comme jamais auparavant, entouré de la chaleur de l'être aimé.**

Avec aide de Sakura-chaaan pour la fin.

Cette idée de Naruto qui rate son arrêt m'est venue dans le car, lorsque je me demandais ce que j'aurais fait si moi j'avais loupé mon arrêt. Et bien sûr, en tant qu'écrivain si je puis dire, cette idée s'est formée et je l'ai finalement écrite ! Donnez vos avis, j'aimerais savoir ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, voili voilou, bonne soirée !

Miko-chaaan ~


End file.
